Soif De Sang
by Aquamonkey
Summary: After slaughtering many dhampir's, Bloodrayne thought there were no more left. But she isn't the only one of her kind still out there. Features an OC. *Rated M for bad language, sexual references, violence and blood/gore*
1. Killer Queen

Soif De Sang

Killer Queen

Bloodrayne had her target in her sights. Kain Ommerson by day was a politician in the German government, but by night, he raped and butchered women, others he put into brothels. Rayne had a particular hatred for him. She couldn't wait to tear him apart with her twin blades. He was in his apartment, a woman had just left, still intact thankfully. She swan-dived and caught the edge of the roof, mere inches away from the window of the room he had just been in.

Kain entered the bathroom, got out his phone and spoke in an unknown language. Speaking in German in Germany about his secrets would be foolish. "Kain, you should know by now I hate you, you need to die". Bloodrayne had opened the window and slid through the gap. Kain gasped, then looked her up and down. "Look, if this is about me paying you to shut your mouth that can be arranged. I don't want to shoot you, no. You are far to pretty to be shot". He put his hand on her hip and trailed it down to her inner thigh. "Oh honey". Bloodrayne slid her blade across his hand and it flew off, blood splattering everywhere. "Ugh you bitch!". Kain slumped down onto the bathroom floor. "Say it again baby! You bad bad man". She bent down and began to lick his wrist, she then sucked the blood that was coming out. "I guess you aren't used to a woman taking control huh? Well honey, when I do something with a man, I am always on top". Rayne purred. He laughed and smirked darkly. She then beheaded him.

"Darkman, it's done. Where to next?". Bloodrayne asked into her earpiece. "Prague. We received information about a possible German stronghold being beneath the Barole Church. A high official may be there. A man dressed all in black with twin swords on his back. He is deadly Rayne. Be careful. I am sending a helicopter to take you there now". Darkman's voice was as deep as ever. "Yes Sir". And with that she began to show off, to no one, but she didn't care. She back-flipped and cartwheeled around the roof.

The helicopter arrived a few minutes later. "Right, Prague it is. I am looking forward to meeting this "tough" man". Bloodrayne's blood lust was never, ever fully sated.

*I am not versed in German, and as I only have Google Translate which apparently isn't very good, I do not want to get any words wrong, as that would look terrible*


	2. A Meeting Of Minds

A Meeting Of Minds

3 hours later and Rayne was on the Barole church roof. "Right, let's find this base". She kicked the grate away from a crawlspace and entered it. She crawled for what seemed like forever, then rolled gracefully and silently down a hole and into a familiar grey room that contained a small red desk, a green desk lamp and an alarm on the wall. "Now this is the base. Darkman? Come in. I've found the base". "Excellent Rayne. This agent, watch for him. Our source tells us that he is deadly, even able to kill you". Darkman warned. "I see him. Tall man all in black, very sexy. Complete with a hat and a mask covering his face. Hmm, now I want to know what he looks like". Rayne's curious side was a bane. "Rayne, be careful. Darkman out".

The tall man all in black was ordering some soldiers in German. Rayne kept hidden until he had stopped talking, the soldiers had left and he had rounded a corner. She used her aura sense to check that the area was clean. No cameras here. She walked around the corner, swaying her hips when she heard a bang. She ran under the desk in the room she had first been in. The man in black knew she was here. He looked under the table and straight at her. She flipped away and drew her blades. The man drew his blades and they clashed. His strength was matched only by her flexibility. Hit after hit he wore her down. Eventually his blade was on her throat and the other was covering her arms.

"You fight like me". He didn't reply. "Yes he does Rayne". Darkman stepped into the room. "He is dhampir like you, the only male we have ever found. His strength out-does your's, but your flexibility out-does his. This isn't a base, we set you up so you could meet. And we needed to test both of your skills". "Oh, so I was mislead? Sir, you know I dislike men who mislead me, and you know what happens when those brave enough to do so". Rayne purred and flicked her hair back, flicking her blades back too. The man took his mask off and hat. Rayne sighed. He was very handsome. Short blond hair, high cheekbones, angular jawline and piercing ice blue eyes. "Serge, pleasure to meet you Rayne". He held out his hand and Rayne shook it. "I am trying to work out your accent". "I am Scandinavian and German". "Ah, quite the mix. Very interesting". "Serge is a double agent, he works for a German high official, and us. We had to have you meet here, or he would have killed you in any other circumstance". Darkman lead them back up to the helipad. "We are heading back to base. Get in". Both dhampirs got in the helicopter.

"You beat me. Now that isn't good. I need to flex my muscle a little more it seems. I need to train more". "Against me, I could use some practice". His voice was a little patronising. Rayne moved to him and tilted her head, an evil grin on her face. "Oh you just love hitting me, don't you? Makes me want to get your blood on my blade, see what you taste like". She was playing a bad hand, and he was too smart to let her beat him. He just flashed his sharp teeth, an evil grin in her direction.

They arrived back at Brimstone a few hours later. A man walked past and threw Rayne a blood pack. "Good boy". She purred at him, he blushed and walked away. Darkman sat in front of his laptop with Rayne and Serge behind him. She began to drink the blood, a string of sexual noises escaping her mouth. Serge raised his eyebrow and Darkman just smirked. "You'll get used to that. The first few times, it sounds sexual, but it isn't. Right Bloodrayne, your attention is needed". She stopped drinking, licked her lips clean and they all looked at the massive screen on the wall. "We have 8 people on our hit-list. Many are involved in human trafficking, murders, rapes. The others are who started this ring. All are rich dignitary's with houses, with high levels of security, so extreme caution is needed when killing them. We start tomorrow evening. Your things are already here Serge, so I will show you to your room". Darkman finished talking. "Yes Sir", were his replies. Rayne turned on her heel and walked with Serge to the bedroom quarters.

Her five inch metal spiked heels clicked on the floor. He opened his door and she spotted a big wooden chest. She wanted to pry into that. But she just walked away to her room. "See you in training, soldier boy". He smirked and they both entered their rooms.


End file.
